


My Love, Humor Me?

by Tomhollandsfandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom
Summary: Sam asks Castiel to humor him with a dance, Castiel agrees to it, perhaps dancing can help them avoid their reality.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	My Love, Humor Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr a while ago, I wasn't sure if I should post it here or not but decided to while I'm working on some chapters for my other stories. 
> 
> Sorry for the lack of tags, I wasn't really sure how to tag this if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them!

"Humor me, my Angel." The taller man held his hand out with a smile, one that told you he knew his love would take it. 

As the man had predicted, his love took it with a sigh. "Fine, if I step on your toes you only have yourself to blame." 

While the angel may have appeared grumpy, it was an act. The angel didn't care what excuse was used to hold the human, every touch they shared was more than cherished moments, they felt like extents of miracles. The angel held no fear of this knowledge being lost, not while knowing it was as obvious as an elephant in a small room. 

"You got this, Angel." A whisper promised as the two gracefully danced across the room as a unit.

The luck of no audience? They could both easily agree on how it was delightful to not have an audience to perform for, glad to glide for another and only each other. 

Simple steps back and forth, not needing complex footwork or verbal communication as they stayed in sync with their footsteps. Simply trusting their bodies will do the work while their minds ease up.

While they're holding each other close, arms wrapped around torsos rather than lacing a pair of hands and setting another on hips. Subtle soft grins arose on the pair as instincts had them resting their heads on their partner. 

An uneasy tension flowed in making them bite back their pain. Holding their happiness was an impossible task it seemed. 

To avoid the knowledge of pain for a moment longer, they closed their eyes, keeping the peace with their false ignorance. 

"Are you enjoying this, my love?" The angel questioned softly in their beloved's chest despite already knowing the human's answer. Knowing this would rip the bandaid off a bleeding cut. 

The response was a humming, "hmm," of contentment and a slow lazy nod. "I can do this for the rest of our lives." 

With the bandaid torn off, panic rose, and rather than a fight response flight took over for a passing second. The dance stilled among the two as the angel swallowed the truth of reality. It was an excruciating process for the human to watch knowing there was no way to help. 

With the angel's thoughts back in order, the angel ignored the stinging tears that flowed out his vessel. The dance was picked back up setting the lighthearted fun down for the heavy burden called the truth. 

They had enjoyed the lie for its time, the truth remained spiteful and horrid. The lovely grace like flow had stiffened into pain driven steps. 

"What I would do to make that wish true my Human." The angel nearly wept, the human smiled sadly at his love. The truth wasn't pleasant but the human has accepted it, lying only for his love's sake.

The question fell before he could catch it. "Do you miss me?" It was a terrible question, a selfish one that has already been answered. 

The strong gravely voice that always held steady crumbled. "Every single day, every moment, every second my human. The pain will never lessen," the angel did their best to stare into their beloved eyes as they whispered, "no matter how long ago it was when I was forced to say goodbye."

The angel wept while the human kissed the top of the angel's head. There was no way to truly ease the pain. 

No amount of "I love you's" nor promises of never suffering again could rewrite the pain in his angel's heart. The man would know, with all his efforts failing miserably. 

Yet the man continued to try as he told his love, "I will always be yours." 

Death is unfair in many ways. The angel felt like it was unjust of how their beloved died in battle. The man's fate deserved a better ending. 

The man certainly did not help the guilt by being okay with his fate. Promising it was worth it, in the end, the time had certainly passed since the unspoken day happened. Not a moment of regret the man had on his final day. 

Oh, how the angel begged not to love this mortal before falling in love. The angel had begged endlessly. The angel knew already the pain this one set would destroy the angel. How painfully right they were. 

"As I will always be yours." Whimpered the angel who fought to feel the embrace of his beloved. Softly soothing his angel who wept for the loss of his life wasn't easy. While it was not much to mourn for, the hunter had thought, there's no need to further upset his love with his own hurtful skewed worth of oneself. 

"My Angel." Plead the human, for his beautiful angel. The one who knows not of a hopeful fate for themself, not after the passing of his universe.

"My Human." The hope the angel held onto and cried for was for a miracle of life for his love. No one answered the angel's prayer. No one ever did. 

Who would've foreseen such a tragic ending between the pair after the first greeting of, "Hello, Sam." back in October on a special Halloween. The day where Sam Winchester met an Angel of the Lord.

The angel he ended up dying for. The angel that was held in his arms as they danced. The angel who blamed themselves deeply for the death of their love's life. 

Sam knew from the moment they met, he would repay the angel who gave life to his brother. Castiel wished the debt had never been repaid. Castiel would gladly have Sam in his debt if it meant Sam was more than a ghost of himself, staying in the veil waiting for his love to accept the truth. Something Castiel knew would never happen, while one can see the truth of reality, it took more effort to accept it.

Castiel is simply too tired to do so. Terrified where Sam would end up once he leaves the veil, unfortunately, trapping both of them as Sam's unfinished business will never meet a deadline. It is fine Sam promises, "Dance with me. Humor me, my Angel." 

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly one of my happier stories for sure, I got the idea and had to write it immediately. I hope you enjoyed it if you found any mistakes please let me know! All comments and criticism are welcomed/encouraged. I hope you have a pleasant day!


End file.
